


On Top

by ficbypen



Category: Captain America (2011), Marvel (Movies)
Genre: Community: capkink, Dialogue-Only, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-24
Updated: 2011-08-24
Packaged: 2017-10-23 00:50:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/244430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ficbypen/pseuds/ficbypen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Steve has sex as a super soldier.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Top

**Author's Note:**

> Written for **capkinkprompt** : The first time Steve has sex as a super soldier. [Source](http://capkink.livejournal.com/810.html?thread=2346#t2346)

"You won't hurt me."

"You don't know that!"

"Steven, I am a grown woman."

"I still haven't mastered my new-found strength..."

"Something we must rectify. Immediately."

"I don't want to... squash you."

"Steven-"

"I want to-"

"Steven."

"No, I don't want to squash you, I want to..."

"Fondue?"

"Fondue."

"There are many ways to make fondue, Steven."

"Really?"

"Don't you know *anything*?"

"Only what Bucky told me."

"Well, I would not trust Sgt. Barnes' advice on women."

"He does pretty well for himself."

"Do they ring him back in the morning?"

"..."

"Right. Clothes Off. On your back."

"My back?"

"It will make climbing on top of you much easier."

"You can be on top?"

"..."

"..."

"On the bed, Captain."


End file.
